


It doesn't work that way...

by dirtylaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Multi, Pre-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylaw/pseuds/dirtylaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi aportación para el Ai Sin Fronteras de este año 2012</p><p>Al igual que un animal atrapado en un cepo agrava su herida al intentar zafarse, al igual que las aguas oscuras nada mar adentro quien tan sólo espera llegar a tierra, del mismo modo Dean siente que se revuelve en su trampa. Como el minotauro en el laberinto. Dos años después que Sam los dejara para ir a estudiar a Stanford Dean decide por voluntad propia, por primera vez, ir a echarle un vistazo a su hermano, y durante el camino el propio “ir hacia Sam” se convierte en toda su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It doesn't work that way...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Relaciones fraternas tormentosas hay muchas, pero esta en particular salió de la mente de Eric Kripke y a él pertenece, cualquier comparación con la realidad corre a vuestro cargo y al mío.
> 
> Advertencias: Un mundo de laberintos personales, sentimientos que duelen y se atesoran, que construyen. Dolor emocional y tartas de limón (es lo más importante). Jessica es adorable y John es una presencia casi constante y sombría. Los sentimientos son una marejada que va y viene y aquí nadie termina teniendo muy claro que hay más allá del consuelo.
> 
> Gracias a mi apreciadísima beta, leydhen

**Dean (I)**  
  
Conduce.  
  
La frecuencia de la cadena de radio se distorsiona mientras la tarde se muere por el lateral de la carretera interestatal. Lleva conduciendo aproximadamente cuatro horas, nunca confesará que lleva la cuenta; nunca aprendió a contar hasta tan alto número. Y, aunque está más que acostumbrado a quemar los días delante del volante, hoy se siente abatido, cansado de soportar el peso de sus huesos, hoy es un saco de arena y arroz sobre el asiento. Refunfuña aliviado cuando la abominación del nuevo éxito de Cristina Aguilera enmudece dejando paso a la voz del locutor que anuncia el avance de urgencia del parte meteorológico, porque el frente anclado en la frontera de la Columbia Británica, y que parecía iba a abalanzarse sobre los estados de Washington y Oregón provocando el Apocalipsis, se había convertido en una perezosa mancha azul sobre los mapas meteorológicos. Así, el monstruo de nieve y ventiscas se había convertido casi en un defecto de las pantallas. Sin embargo, todo lo bueno termina desapareciendo y, tras una semana y media inactiva, la borrasca del siglo (una nueva, la enésima) había decidido, por fin, arremangarse y dejarse caer sobre sus cabezas antes que terminase el día. Es así como se despide el invierno.  
  
Dean conduce; claro y raso, nada más y kaput. Por más oscuro que sea el cielo sobre el capó del Impala o en la lejanía del retrovisor, por cuanto más barro o hielo se acumulen en el pavimento de la carretera, él aprieta el acelerador y conduce, conduce conteniendo la respiración.  
  
Le gusta pensar que ha nacido para conducir y para nada más, que de existir esa otra vida seguirá conduciendo. Hay quien llega a este mundo con el don de una inteligencia que le torturará para el resto de sus días; también hay quien nace agraciado con la extraordinaria capacidad de lamerse el codo y ser ambidiestro; después, un escalafón por encima, están quienes saben venderse por motivos mucho menos loables que los referidos y, luego, hay quien nace con dos brazos, dos piernas, con dos orejas y un único hígado y, aparte de esto, no hay nada en ellos o dentro de sus cuerpos que les augure un futuro más allá de una casa de nueva fabricación a las afueras, un par de perros para que los niños crezcan sanos y emocionalmente bien balanceados y una esposa combativa y comprensiva que sepa su talla y se peine como todas las demás. Y éste, como el desgraciado con la super inteligencia y el que se sabe lamer el codo mueren habiendo tenido la certeza en algún momento de que han realizado el encargo con el que llegaron bajo el brazo a este mundo. Y Dean brinda, cuando puede, por quienes vienen y se van sin saber siquiera para qué pusieron un pie en esta fiesta de fin de año -sobrepasadas ya las cuatro de la madrugada- que es la vida. Sí, pura decadencia con lucecitas y vómitos en las esquinas, mala música; alguna chica menos guapa despierta y viva en medio de una alfombra de comatosas, pero mucho más preciosas; un perfume especiado y pesado, sucio, realmente muy sucio, y el agrio sabor de cerveza y serpentina en la lengua seca, matizando otros tantos malos sabores que vienen a derramarse en el confín de la laringe; y ese dolor de pies indecible, tan ardiente que te lleva a descalzarte sobre el suelo helado y sucio a unos niveles sin calificativos. Sí, piensa, si así es la vida, más nos vale recordar que sigue siendo una fiesta y sonreír ante el objetivo y, sobre todo, no vomitar tras el flash, sin importar que quien se abrace a tu costado no sea quien debería ser. ¿Acaso alguna vez lo es? Alguna vez lo fue, sin duda, y en algún otro momento lo será.  
  
Puede que de existir el cielo este sí sea una autopista bien asfaltada con un sol perfecto que no deslumbre; puede que el viento sea limpio y húmedo en la justa medida para que no dañe ni la pintura ni la carrocería. Una autopista por la que seguir conduciendo, cumpliendo un para siempre.  
  
Dean conduce completamente solo y en ello radica el astillado placer que siente, una satisfacción partida y coja, que renquea hacia delante sin inmutarse. No debería ser así, pero he ahí que la vida sea precisamente tal y como es, que el sol salga por oriente y se agote por poniente y que las pieles atópicas –curiosamente- sean las más pecosas, solamente que él nunca confesará que la suya es una de esas; aunque la vida sea así, no hay porqué subrayarlo. Así, cuando la noche cae y consigo la última aguanieve, se le hielan las orejas aún y con las ventanillas subidas, Dean se aleja del arcén y con el motor todavía encendido observa en la cuneta de la interestatal, inclinándose sobre la ventanilla empañada, la inmensidad de la noche y el centenar de susurros que trae como comitiva. Y pensando sin pensar demasiado, sin forzar las ideas ni las imágenes, se alegra de estar sólo. ¿Le veis alguna lógica? Debe estar jodidamente loco, sea esa su mayor conclusión hasta el momento, y algo es algo, vaya que sí lo es. Sin John, la noche es menos oscura; sin Sam a su lado, demasiado silenciosa. Y a él le gusta estar solo, y solo es como más teme estar.  
  
 **Dean (II)**  
  
Rescata su teléfono móvil de la guantera, desenterrándolo de debajo de un ridículo puñado de trapos fosilizados, usados para limpiar el salpicadero desde tiempos antediluvianos. Torciendo el gesto busca en la agenda con la sensación que, en cualquier otro momento de su vida, debería haberse sabido el número de memoria. Y cuánto significa no sabérselo sólo lo sabe él, y sólo en ese preciso momento e importa más que todas las demás responsabilidades adquiridas en los infortunios. Más que nada.  
  
Baja el volumen de la radio y atrás, muy atrás, a primera hora de la mañana quedan ya los minutos que ha malgastado repensándose si llamar o no, la necesidad de ir o dejar de ir, de arrancarse el corazón gritando ¡Kalima! y arrojarlo después a la basura. Pero llegados a este kilómetro poco importa, no se dará la vuelta, no sabría si volvería o no. Así que presiona la tecla desgastada de su teléfono móvil y espera. Gran resumen.  
Pero al otro lado de la línea nadie responde, nadie parece esperar; y pasados tres tonos siguen sin responder, sin esperarle. Este es su maldito teléfono rojo a Moscú y no hay nadie al otro lado. Dean sacude su mano izquierda para poder ver la hora en el reloj.  
  
Va, vavavavava vaaaa. Coge la maldita llamada. Vaaa, venga Sammy, cógelo. No obstante, la línea comunica y sigue comunicando, por más que espere oírla saltar. Se desespera, claro que se desespera y se arrepiente a partes iguales, y que alguien lo deje inconsciente ahora mismo, por favor. Cuelga la llamada deprisa y arroja el teléfono al asiento del copiloto vacío como no debería ser, pero es. Tamborileando los dedos compulsivamente sobre el arco del volante del Impala aprieta los dientes triturando la punzada de mala espina que le produce el conjunto total. Una vez, dos veces más, masculla un “Lo sabía” o un “Cómo no iba a saberlo”. Apoyando la nuca en el respaldo termina tarareando el estribillo de NIB de Black Sabbath, buscando la luna por detrás de la condensación, en la fría noche de una casi- pero todavía no- primavera que se resiste a ser.  
  
Trata, con los pocos medios que tiene, de espantar la necesidad de reptil que se impone sobre todo lo demás, la necesidad imperativa casi, de poner a su nena a más de ciento cincuenta por hora, para que en menos, en mucho menos, de cuatro horas pueda estar aporreando la puerta del precioso apartamento, si llegase a ser necesario tirarla al suelo incluso, y pedirle explicaciones. Y luego, tomarse ese café pendiente desde hace dos años.  
  
Y, por dios Sam, deja esta vez que te abrace.  
  
 **Dean (III)**  
  
El motel es razonablemente económico y lo suficientemente pequeño.  
  
Las paredes de la habitación que le dan son de color azul y la cama individual está cubierta por una colcha, de aspecto más bien áspero, del color de la madera cuando se enmohece, y Dean se da cuenta que sólo es posible que exista un color así (y él sepa reconocerlo) debido a que la luz de la lámpara del techo es de un amarillo tan molesto que tiene por seguro que los anteriores clientes han preferido mantener las luces apagadas y recordar que las paredes son azules, antes que tener de verlas un segundo más bañadas por esa fea luz. Si es que posible que la luz sea fea.  
  
Dejando la bolsa a los pies de la cama recuerda que también eran azules las paredes del motel donde maldijo la marca a lápiz que le demostraba al mundo por primera vez que el pequeño Sammy le sobrepasaba oficialmente en estatura. Les gustaba pensar que aquella marca permanecía grabada en el marco de madera pintada de aquella habitación de motel a medio camino de la nada, o puede que fuera Montana. ¿Tras qué iban? ¿Cuántas noches durmieron entre paredes azules y desteñidas como estas?  
  
Cuando sale del minúsculo baño comprueba su teléfono y aliviado piensa que, fuera lo que fuera, el rastro tras lo que iba su padre no le había dado demasiados problemas, cuanto menos no de los graves, no de los que te arrancan de la cama a las tres de la madrugada porque el gran John Winchester se ha estado desangrando en una cabaña, las piernas le fallaban y, como no sabía si podía llegar al coche, te llama para abroncarte. Pero en su teléfono no aparece nada, absolutamente nada, así que paz y gloria, o algo por el estilo. Apaga las luces y se mete en la cama con el teléfono todavía en la mano y, bajo la colcha del color de la madera enmohecida, considera volver a llamar a Sam para reafirmar aspectos de sus vidas que ambos saben que no son primordiales, Dean está convencido de ello. La vida no da tantas vueltas, ya las dará él tratando de dar descanso a su cuerpo cansado, pero el sueño no llega.  
  
Como puede alcanza el interruptor y enciende la luz. Ha decidido que es mucho mejor imaginar que se duerme mirando las horribles paredes azules y tratar de acordarse del nombre del motel concreto en donde persiste (por imaginar) la marca que le demostraba al mundo que Sammy ya era más alto que él. Y es de suponer que alguien escribió en algún otro lugar del mundo que así se terminaba el sueño de la infancia, por terrible que fuera.  
  
Mañana, mañana sí. Mañana conducirá hasta las mismas puertas de las aulas en las que estudia Sam. Pero el mañana nunca llega, así que se levanta, se viste y caza al vuelo las llaves del Impala. Porqué nadie puede sentirse así por tanto tiempo.  
  
 **Sam (I)**  
  
El último disco de The National suena en el reproductor de su mp3, mientras camina hacia la cafetería del campus sur cuando son apenas las ocho de la mañana. Tras una noche entera de estudio entre poco o nada le importan que, estando prácticamente a menos de dos días del Spring break, las clases estén más que medio vacías todos los días y que, extrañamente y en contrapartida, las salas de las bibliotecas dupliquen y tripliquen el volumen de gente ocupándolas a todas horas; o que aparezcan de la nada alumnos y que se lleven en préstamos los manuales que durante el curso nadie ha querido mover de sus estantes; o que el servicio de fotocopiadoras que ofrece el propio campus eche literalmente humo y las colas sean interminables y tediosas, dejándote el tiempo suficiente como para replantearte toda tu carrera universitaria. No le importa.  
  
Por el contrario, y en contraste con tanta hiperactividad de cigarra, las verdísimas extensiones a ambos lados de las facultades se van convirtiendo, día tras día, en un hervidero de estudiantes esperando matar el tiempo hasta el viernes, ocupados en jugar a las cartas o tomándose un café multitudinario en un rinconcito al sol, mientras observan como otros trafican con sus apuntes, tal vez de forma demasiado desesperada, como si el mundo fuera a implosionar con la semana entrante. Podría ser.  
  
Apaga el reproductor de mp3 mientras atraviesa la gran explanada pavimentada que separa el edificio de la biblioteca del recién inaugurado de la hemeroteca. Entre ambos, y suspendido a dos pisos de altura, el pasadizo que une los dos edificios originales; permanece suspendido sobre sus cabezas como un brazo de cristaleras futuristas, llamando poderosamente la atención siempre visible desde varios puntos del Campus como un emblema forzado y poco atractivo. Recientemente el rector de Arquitectura presentó en el decanato su tesis defendiendo este tipo de injertos arquitectónicos, que dieran luz y visibilidad a los recovecos que la arquitectura de principios del siglo XX había ido proyectando erradamente, creando espacios vacíos sin funcionalidad. Inaceptable dijo y sus colegas asintieron. De vez en cuando el consejo de estudiantes de la facultad publicaba en sus boletines quejas y alegatos en contra del profesor o del equipo de arquitectos, todos ellos -según se decía- antiguos estudiantes de Stanford, y rara era la vez que no se pedía demoler el pasadizo colgante. Incluso llegó a darse el caso de una estudiante de doctorado en arquitectura, becaria de la misma firma que había diseñado el puente-pasillo, que trató por dos veces de encadenarse a las barandillas exteriores de la construcción.  
  
Al sobrepasar la sombra del pasillo no aminora su paso alegre, sorteando caminantes y bicicletas, esquivando las carreras inesperadas o a los típicos estudiantes que deciden revisar sus pertenencias sobre las baldosas del camino sin previo aviso. Sobre su espalda reposa la mochila por excelencia, aquella mochila roída que a todos, dentro del pequeño grupo de amistades que ha ido conformando junto a Jessica, les gusta calificar como el único ejemplar de mochila, en todo el país, que es lo suficientemente digna para un boy scout de su tamaño, y Sam sonríe, realmente cogido desprevenido (¡Oh, fortuna!), sintiéndose incómodo y sonrojándose por segundos. Siempre sucede igual, mientras Jessica aplaude y computa a su favor la enésima vez que sus amigos hacen que su novio-roble -y bisnieto de un bigfoot-, balbucee sobre el origen de la mochila en un idioma desconocido, cuanto menos para tan al sur del país. Y cómo explicarles cuánto significaba.  
  
Quién diría que a alguien le llegaría a importar y, sin embargo, cuando las bromas empezaban a rozar cierto terreno, era Jessica quien bien deprisa se encargaba de reconducirlos a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con la facilidad de quien sabe manejarse entre multitudes.  
  
La primera vez que sucedió fue bastante más incómodo, rozando el insulto y Sam, en un descanso en la conversación, se giró hacia Jessica para preguntarle qué había hecho para molestar tanto a Amanda como para que se le dirigiera de forma tan seca y borde. Jessica le había dicho: Después.  
  
\- Sam, no te preocupes, todos son buenos chicos. Amanda tal vez lo sea un poco menos, pero no mancha nuestra media- sonrió mientras recogía los cubiertos de la mesita plegable de la cocina.  
  
\- ¿”Vuestra media”?- preguntó.  
  
\- Pues claro, ellos son mis compañeros de facultad y, por ejemplo, Amanda y yo acudimos al mismo instituto durante el último año… claro que vivíamos a sólo veinte minutos. Pero quiero decir que no es nada del otro mundo lo de tu mochila. Todos más o menos nos trajimos algo de casa, algo que oliera como a casa, ya sabes- Sam asintió entonces fingiendo saber qué significaría eso- Algo, lo que sea en verdad, que nada más tenerlo entre las manos te lleve de nuevo a los años en los que sólo existían papá y mamá y éramos los suficientemente grandes pero también lo suficientemente pequeños, y el mundo era como una concha a medio abrirse- Jessica divagaba con los cubiertos sucios entre las manos trazando círculos por el aire, mientras Sam se perdía en las imágenes que ella le prestaba en mitad de la enana cocina.  
  
A veces sentía cierta sombra de culpabilidad, al reconocer para sí mismo que estar con Jessica se reducía a alquilar por unos instantes el mundo que ella veía, el mundo en el que ella había vivido y viviría toda su vida. Se maravillaba de todo ese mundo y de todo cuanto en él cabría. Aquellos detalles que él jamás podría ser capaz de apreciar porque forman parte del diorama en paralelo a la proyección de la película de su vida; cosas como un sábado repintando la verja con pintura resistente al óxido, un viernes de verano en la cocina decidiendo de qué sabor hacer helados caseros o sentándose por fin en el asiento del copiloto para acompañar a tu madre en la compra semanal. Cosas como esas eran pura ficción y Jessica se las entregaba como dádivas, como quien lanza tras de sí pétalos de florecillas silvestres en un páramo desolado, sin ser consciente que cada una de sus palabras eran una palada más de la argamasa con la que Sam creía que podría -alguna vez- tapiar los agujeros que lo atravesaban, de lado a lado.  
  
Jessica. Jessica que había sabido reconocer el valor de aquella mochila vieja que había pasado de manos de Dean a las suyas. Jessica que todo lo acabaría sabiendo, y era la misma chica que ahora mismo, muy seguramente, estaría ultimando los preparativos del viaje, quien habría organizado al milímetro la visita a San Francisco, qué visitar, dónde no poner ni un pie, qué dejar pasar, qué no perderse so pena eterna, por dónde perderse y sobre todo, qué comer, fundamental. Esta iba a ser la primera vez que ambos iban a pisar San Francisco, por extraño que pareciera y no querían disimular la ilusión que les producía.  
  
Jessica le esperaba en su recién estrenado micro apartamento y todo era perfecto.  
  
 **Dean (IV)**  
  
El café es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Incomparable al agua oscura que se ha servido desde siempre en las áreas de servicio porqué así debe de comentarse en alguna enmienda de la Constitución. “Nosotros los padres de la patria concluimos que se servirá agua sucia con un ligero aroma torrefacto, siempre en grandes cantidades, será conocido como café y se trabajará para que sea tenido en altísima consideración por los hijos de esta gran nación, siendo esto motivo de burla en el resto de las naciones”. O algo parecido, más o menos.  
  
La camarera, una mujer con cara de llamarse Sarah, sin pedirle el carné de la universidad le sirve una nueva taza y paga por ella con gusto. Con el tazón delante repasa un mapa cualquiera, no quiere leer los diarios disponibles, prefiere trazar rutas a saber cómo avanza la diplomacia norteamericana, en favor de vete a saber qué objetivo o bien nacional. Prefiere no saberlo. De vez en cuando echa un vistazo por el grandísimo ventanal de la cafetería escudriñando el Campus sur.  
  
\- ¿Quién demonios pondría esa cosa allí?- le pregunta a la camarera con cara de llamarse Sarah.  
  
\- No lo sé bonito, pero ese pasillo costó el sueldo de 28 camareras como yo por doce años- contesta- No me mires así, me lo calcularon las niñas de económicas.  
  
-Ya veo- bebe de su tazón- Y dígame, en cuanto a pasteles... ¿Cuál es la especialidad de la casa?  
  
Y Sarah, que en realidad se llama Theresa, le entrega la carta y le recomienda que se pida la tarta de limón, porque el resto no vale ni la pena ni uno sólo de sus centavos.  
  
 **Sam (II)**  
  
El mundo se para en seco y por poco pierde el equilibrio, los músculos se le agarrotan en sus puestos evitando que caiga. Frente a la cafetería del Campus sur está aparcado el Impala negro del 67.  
  
Sam gira sobre sus talones y, maldiciendo, aprieta el paso en dirección contraria.  
Ahí lo tienes.  
  
 **Dean (V)**  
  
Dean tiene claras pocas cosas en esta vida, porque poco se puede uno parar a pensar para sacar alguna conclusión cuando la vida es una carrera a contrarreloj y nunca se está a tiempo. Pero sí tiene bien presente que, desde el principio, hubo sobre sus cabezas una amenaza palpitante de oscuridad y destellos ambarinos, y había que suponer que todo cuanto sucedía era un señuelo, un caminito de migas de pan hasta el cepo. Dean corría incluso en sueños y tras de sí oía las pisadas; le perseguía sin forma y con alma de escolopendra su sentencia capital.  
  
Desde el primer momento tras el incendio con el peso de Sam en sus brazos.  
Y la voz clara, con la que Dean se habla a si mismo, reconoce que nunca quiso estas preocupaciones, pero que bien las encajaba y las consideraba necesitadas, no necesarias. Quisiera haberlo sabido entonces y adormecer a Sam entre sus brazos pidiéndole que no se preocupara por esa amenaza, que ni siquiera supiera de ella, o que temiera que el mundo entero estuviera en peligro de forma inmanente, porque así siempre ha sido y nada podrían hacer ellos dos para evitarlo. Deseaba que hubiera más hombres como papá caminando sobre la tierra, cientos de miles, legiones contra legiones dispuestas a morir, resucitar y volver a morir.  
  
Sabe que fue cuidadoso, pero nunca, nunca era -ni tampoco será- suficiente. La responsabilidad era inabarcable. Así que era mejor que Sammy creciera deprisa. Sí, habría sido mejor, pero no pudo ser.  
  
Sabe, pero desconoce de dónde vino ese conocimiento, qué cauce usó la sabiduría para llegar hasta él, dejémoslo en que fue por pura casualidad. Una noche supo y nunca más tuvo el privilegio de dudar. Dean creyó a partir de entonces en mayúsculas, creyó saber que las cosas –fueran las que fueran- no podían funcionar así por más tiempo. Fue como descubrir que habían caminado por el mundo con un reloj con la hora parada, con el mapa de otra ciudad.  
  
Supo que no había remedio y que todos los cataplasmas no iban a surtir efecto y se morirían a causa de este mal. Ellos no habían nacido para tener a la suerte de su parte, nunca llegarían a vislumbrarla vestida de rosa chicle y sonriéndoles de buena gana una mañana, deseándoles un buen día. Absolutamente nadie iba a desearles las buenas noches, ni dulces sueños u ofrecerles consuelo. Nadie a no ser de ellos mismos y Sammy eran tan pequeño. Así fue como Dean aprendió a querer por los dos.  
  
Y aunque Sam era la piel que bajo su piel habitaba, no puede reprimir ese aguijón que le canturrea un “al final me dejaste solo” cuando se despista. Tampoco puede consentir sentirse de este modo para siempre, que no hay una manera correcta de avanzar por esta vía sin ir directos al desastre. Sólo le mantiene a flote la fe que deposita en las obligaciones contraídas, no se cansa de repetirlo: allí está él para sostener el peso de todo este infortunio sobre sus espaldas.  
  
Pero mucho más importante es el desastre que se ha ido horadado en él, como esa gota de la tortura china hurgando un camino entre la piel, la carne, el hueso y el alma. Sam decidió que el mundo no estaba lo suficientemente en peligro, que aquello era una patraña y “al final, me dejaste sólo”.  
  
\- Grandísimo imbécil- murmura con el sabor dulce del limón en el paladar.  
  
 **Sam (III)**  
  
Dean tenía una rojez en el pómulo izquierdo, pero nada más que demostrara el enfrentamiento que había tenido lugar horas antes, en algún lugar apartado, lejos de su presencia. Él permanecía sentado en la cama con el abrigo todavía puesto, la bolsa de viaje sobre la mesa escritorio cerca de la puerta de la habitación de motel, el billete de autobús en el bolsillo de dentro del abrigo y sobre su pecho, junto a la carta de admisión.  
  
\- Ya sabes que mi sitio no es este.  
  
\- Lo sé y también lo sabe papá en el fondo- contestó Dean rascándose la zona del pómulo antes de colocarse una toalla mojada- Pero Sammy, es un gran paso, no lo des en falso. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
\- Te lo prometo.  
  
Recuerda que Dean suspiró, aquello fue un suspiro largo, contenido, como si el aire de sus pulmones escapara por completo hundiéndole el esternón. Lanzó la toalla al otro extremo de la habitación y dijo algo sobre no llegar tarde a la estación de autobuses y recuerda cómo dijo que no le podía acercar, debido a que se lo había prometido a su padre, y Sam recuerda que le odió y le llamó cobarde. Dean apartó la mirada y gruñó un: no sabes nada, absolutamente nada.  
  
Así que aquella iba a ser su despedida. Se levantó, cogió la bolsa de viaje y la vieja mochila de Dean y se miraron durante un instante. Dean trató de decir algo más pero el pómulo se le empezaba a hinchar y había lágrimas en sus ojos. Sam recuerda como al abrir la puerta le abofeteó el frío de aquella tarde de septiembre y como se sintió liberado al bajar los primeros peldaños de las escaleras del segundo piso de los módulos del motel. Su hermano le siguió, se adelantó un poco e hizo el ademán de abrazarlo pero Sam se negó abriéndose paso hasta el final.  
  
Aquella vez creyó que sería la última vez que vería a Dean.  
  
Caminó hasta que sus botas tocaron el arcén de la carretera y girando sobre sus talones vio como su hermano mayor había vuelto a la habitación y permanecía con la puerta abierta, abierta al frío de aquella tarde de septiembre.  
  
 **Dean (VI)**  
  
Dean no es tonto, no del todo, no lo suficiente como para preocuparse. Le ha visto, no hay duda de ello, y el muy imbécil se ha puesto prácticamente a correr por el Campus, huyendo.  
  
Se acomoda en su asiento y toma una gran cucharada del pastel de limón mientras pesca su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Con la cucharilla de plástico entre los dientes le escribe un mensaje de texto:  
  
“Si no me quieres ver no importa. Yo sí quería.”  
  
Sam (IV)  
  
Llegar e instalarse en Stanford fue lo más sencillo que Sam había hecho en toda su vida. Los primeros días sin gas, la comida caducada a las primeras de cambio o cuando la caldera decidió morir dejándolo sin agua caliente, no eran nada comparado con enfrentarse a fantasmas, Wendigos, cambiapieles y demás porquería sobrenatural. Polvo, absolutamente nada, primera yarda superada. La soledad, vivir en un pequeño espacio sin papá ni Dean, era una liberación.  
  
Fue fácil organizarse en aquel pisito, cambiar la cama, montar la mesa y las librerías que compró en Ikea, pero mucho más fácil fue apagar el teléfono que le había dado Dean y guardarlo en uno de los cajones de la cocina. Demasiado fácil al principio. Luego, con el tiempo y con las primeras noches en vela estudiando en la misma mesa de la cocina, aquel teléfono apagado y guardado tras los cubiertos era, incomprensiblemente, más visible. Cierta noche, cansado de las teorías kantianas, se levantó de la mesa y abrió el cajón. Durante varios minutos estuvo mirándose aquel teléfono, un pequeño bulto entre cucharillas de café y cuchillos para untar queso. Trató de encenderlo pero, viendo que no era posible, revolvió por completo su minúsculo apartamento en busca del cargador. Cuando, tras un par de horas, logró rescatarlo de dentro de una de las cajas de plástico que le servían de mesita de noche, se sentó en el suelo, desconectó el despertador y en aquel mismo enchufe conectó el cargador y éste al móvil; y esperó, esperó pacientemente a que la batería estuviera completa como quien espera que le baje la fiebre a un niño. Esperó con la espalda pegada a la pared y las manos cruzadas en el regazo. Esperó.  
Aquello ya no fue fácil, menos todavía ver que no tenía registrada ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje. Nada.  
  
Aquella mañana, cuando fue a buscar algo para desayunar fue la primera mañana que llevó el teléfono consigo. Y esperó, esperó una llamada que no llegó.  
  
Cuando decidieron que estaría bien mudarse al apartamento de Jessica, Sam le revendió la mesa y una de las librerías de Ikea a la chica de Nevada que alquilaba el piso. Y mientras él y Jessica guardaban en cajas sus pocas pertenencias, estuvo tentado de dejarse olvidado aquel móvil en el cajón donde había estado guardado los primeros seis meses, tras venirse a Stanford.  
  
Como fuera, la chica de Nevada lo descubrió revisando la conjunta mudanza a pequeña escala y él nada más pudo que aceptar el descuido rascándose la nuca entre las miradas confidentes que las dos chicas se dirigían. Aquella noche Jessica le preguntó por sus padres y Sam mintió y siguió mintiendo.  
  
Pasados prácticamente dos años, una mañana de sábado Sam se vistió para ir a correr, tomó el teléfono móvil y la vieja mochila con la que Dean acostumbraba a asistir a clase, y se acercó hasta el parque natural cerca de Palo Alto. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana y sabía que no se toparía con nadie en su camino. Metió todo en una bolsa de plástico con varias piedras de pequeño tamaño recogidas a lo largo de su carrera, y todo tenía cierto sentido, así iba a terminar del todo y con todo. Sería tan fácil como instalarse en Stanford, pero todavía a día de hoy, pocas semanas después, no sabe qué le frenó antes de lanzar mochila y teléfono al fondo del lago las tres veces que lo intentó.  
  
Rehaciendo el camino hecho volvió a casa. Jessica le había dejado una nota diciéndole que pasaría el día con Amanda. Así tuvo todo el día por delante para preocuparse por el intento fallido, por sentirse todavía ligado, aguardando, esperando una llamada que nunca terminaba de llegar y más valía que así fuera. Fue uno de esos típicos días de perros, donde la cabeza no para quieta mientras el cuerpo se va, poco a poco, derrumbando y terminas tirado en el sofá redactado listas del porqué tu vida necesita un cambio, sólo que en el caso de Sam él tenía muy claro que no quería que tales cambios vinieran a llamar a su puerta. Dejadme vivir así, por cuanto tiempo pueda.  
Jessica lo encontró con la cabeza enterrada entre los cojines del sofá de dos plazas, medio dormido, medio despierto.  
  
-Te echo de menos- musitó Sam contra el reposabrazos del sofá cuando su novia le acarició la cabeza preguntándole si se encontraba bien, si quería cenar o si prefería que apagara las luces y le dejara un rato más así.  
  
Y él seguramente la miró, medio dormido, como pidiéndole perdón por ser el peor novio del mundo, pero eso ella nunca lo supo, como tampoco supo nunca que se había pasado el día pensando en todo, en Dean, y en todo de nuevo, en cualquier cosa menos en ella. Y esa podría haber sido la última mentira entre ellos dos.  
  
 **Dean (VII)**  
  
Por supuesto que se repiensa el quedarse en la cafetería haciendo ver que no ha pasado absolutamente nada. No puedes sentirte así para siempre se dice, pero nadie le responde. Ha sido siempre un desastre y lo será hasta que el mundo deje de rotar.  
  
Lanza un par de billetes sobre la mesa y se despide de Theresa lanzándole un beso, con paso firme, sin ser demasiado rápido para no alarmar a nadie, marcha por donde ha visto desaparecer a Sam. Por suerte, su hermano es fácilmente reconocible entre la multitud pero, de no jugar a su favor la desmesura en la altura de Sam, podría seguir su rastro sin problemas, porque Sam es un Winchester y Dean tiene la esencia de su familia incrustada en el fondo del cerebro, en la plena oscuridad de un sótano sabría donde está Sam por su respiración, por su olor.  
  
Y a medida que alcanza a Sam por entre el afluente de estudiantes siente un escalofrío, una sensación de viento en contra dirección entrando en colisión con la ráfaga de otro viento, mucho más potente. Y en el rebufo de esos vientos, enmarañado va y viene el trino de unas aves sin forma, aves de piedra anidadas en el pecho, graznándole al oído aberraciones y sandeces con cada paso que da acercándose a Sam. Y nada más, por si fuera poco.  
  
Cuando Dean adelanta su brazo y agarra el material de la mochila que cuelga de la espalda de Sam, éste se gira y Dean sabe entonces que sobre la Tierra no hay nadie tan honesto como él. No pide que nadie más lo entienda. Tan sólo se pide a sí mismo recordarlo y mantenerse lo suficientemente cuerdo de ahora en adelante -y para el resto de sus días-, como para tenerlo siempre presente, siempre caliente en la recámara. Sólo necesita esta única chispa prendiéndose por doquier y sin querer, esta ventisca de clavos, este sea lo que sea derramándose como lava y mercurio, palpitante, como brea paralizante. Sólo pide eso: no olvidar jamás qué es lo que siente y cuánto daño puede hacerles.  
  
Sam le abraza con rabia, enclaustrándolo entre sus brazos, murmurando sin sentidos contra su pelo corto. Incapaz de reaccionar del todo, Dean aprieta la frente contra las clavículas de su hermano y agarra los bordes de su chaqueta como si de ello dependiera su vida, temiendo hacer algo más, queriéndolo todo. Sobre todo porque se esperaba algo menos, puños y un adiós definitivo, tal vez por eso había venido.  
  
Así, conteniendo el aliento, suelta la chaqueta y abre el cierre de sus brazos en torno a su cintura dándole unos golpecitos en las costillas que ayuden un poco, sólo un poco, a ralentizar la tormenta que está por llegar, diciéndole: estoy aquí aunque no quieras. Poco después es Sam quien se aparta de él dando un paso hacia atrás. Entonces pueden contemplarse de cerca y Dean siente que casi podría echarse a llorar porque.... Maldita sea, cuánto te echo de menos. Y no es posible que en dos años Sam haya cambiado tanto.  
  
 **Sam (V)**  
  
\- Ahora vete, tengo todavía un examen pendiente, esta tarde… - Su voz entrecortada duda, pero finalmente prosigue- Y después me voy a San Francisco...  
  
Dean asiente.  
  
\- Ya está, de verdad. Prometiste no entrometerte y me hiciste prometer que yo lo haría bien, que por nada dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. En serio tío, no vuelvas.  
  
 **Dean (VIII)**  
  
Dean asiente y mudo observa como Sam se pasa el dorso de la mano por ojos y suelta un suspiro que él devora al tiempo que su hermano desaparece lentamente mientras la voz con la que conversa a veces Dean chilla, chilla y chilla. Dile algo, pídele que lo deje todo, que vuelva. Pero es tarde, menuda novedad. Perdiéndose entre la marea de universitarios rezagados va Sam, mezclándose con todos esos chavales verdes y sin miedo a nada, inconscientes por los que Dean arriesgaría su vida, a regañadientes y acordándose de sus madres. Sin embargo entre ellos, ahora mismo y caminando a su lado, emborronándose y guardando secretos, camina por quien daría la vida que se le ha entregado en préstamo. Esta vida que, sin él por los pelos carece totalmente de sentido, sin rodeos.  
  
Desde el momento en el que sostuvo su cuerpecito, observando caer los escombros humeantes del que fuera una vez su hogar, desde ese momento Dean comprendió que a partir de entonces su cuerpo caminaría siempre hacia delante, nada queda atrás, nada, por supuesto que nada ¿Qué podría ver al mirar hacia atrás?. Comandado por su padre y careciendo de todo, aferrándose a los balbuceos de Sam, arrullándole en la noche para consolarse él mismo con la misma nana. Así era y sería por siempre en bucle, porque Dean acaba de ingresar en ese tanto por ciento de desgraciados por el que nadie era capaz de brindar a su salud; que pasaban por esta vida con una habilidad fuera de serie y deben vivir atormentados por ello. La suya, simplemente había consistido en rebosar la medida. Y vacío, Dean caminaba por un mundo embozado por la niebla, tras el candil de John y con la calidez de la mano de Sammy entre las suyas frías. Menuda ratonera.  
  
¿Acaso no lo veía Sam? Quizás no era precisamente eso lo que veía al mirarle, y por eso mismo había huido, rechazándole desde la raíz. Desmesura. Acaso no había comprendido alguna vez que Dean trataba de decirle que si no habitaba su propio corazón era porque lo había entregado como cláusula. Manteniéndose vivo, por decirlo de algún modo, vivo y creyendo ser la bisagra que intenta sustentar esos dos espacios, que tienen la desgracia de ser frontera el uno con otro, como el cercado de campo o la alambrada, como el maldito dosel entre mundos. Él era la mesura y se desbordaba, condenado a vaciarse en la presencia de John y Sam Winchester, a vaciarse por completo para mantenerse a flote entre ellos. Condenado a no querer nada de ninguno de ellos, ofreciéndoles todo. Y al terminar el día, que son todos los días, Dean volvía siempre a sus crucigramas, ¿qué palabra describe cómo me siento?. Se volvía sobre sí mismo con algo más que las manos vacías y la boca seca y se preguntaba cuántas palabras podían existir para descifrar ese enigma que le atenazaba de noche y desaparecía con el amanecer. Queriendo no querer, así no se soluciona nada.  
  
¿Por cuánto tiempo más pueden mantenerse las promesas cuando tu cuerpo anda, anda y anda sin nadie que lo habite?.  
  
Este es su final y lleno está el mundo de alimañas a las que exterminar. Suerte, ya me dejaste solo.  
  
Mucho después, tras de conducir cientos de millas Dean escribirá un mensaje, lo borrará, volverá a escribirlo y por error lo guardará como borrador; apagará el móvil y lo encenderá golpeando el salpicadero de pura frustración. Entonces escribirá de nuevo el mismo mensaje y se lo enviará a Sam, esperando no recibir una respuesta. Nunca. Y bien está, en serio, ya le está bien. No se puede sentir así: tanto, tan mal y durante tanto tiempo, sin saber cuál es la palabra concreta que es capaz de descifrar este enigma. Dean coloca las manos abiertas por encima de su cabeza, palmea el techo del Impala y se pregunta por última vez si esto no es amor, entonces qué es. ¿Desastre? Cómo no lo supo ver venir. ¿Era esto la escolopendra de sus sueños?.  
  
Se dirá: Intenté ser cuidadoso, pero no sé guardar el equilibrio cuando se siente algo así, partiéndote por la mitad...  
  
En caída libre, ya no puede negarlo más.  
  
La próxima vez que Dean recorra el mismo camino de vuelta pisará fuerte el acelerador, será la noche en que atravesando el umbral del apartamento de Sam y Jessica, el mundo vuelva a cambiar y esta vez lo haga para siempre, en caída libre.

 

 


End file.
